


Can I Try Something?

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been an adventurous sort, so Rose really shouldn’t have been surprised when that trait translated over to their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Try Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by and written for hardyxrose over on Tumblr, who requested Tentoo x Rose and 69 position.
> 
> This was also written for TimePetalsPrompts weekly ficlet prompt 'wild adventures'.

He had always been an adventurous sort, so Rose really shouldn’t have been surprised when that trait translated over to their sex life. It took a few months for them to begin a physical relationship, but once they began, the Doctor took to it with his trademark vim and vigor. Whenever he asked, “ _Can I try something_?”, heat and arousal immediately flooded deep in her belly, a near-Pavlovian response.

They shagged anywhere and everywhere: at Torchwood, in the car, in a back alleyway, in the Tyler’s swimming pool under the stars, against a wall, on the floor, on the Doctor’s lab bench, at the cinemas, in the kitchen, in a closet during a Vitex event, in a bouncy castle rented for Tony’s sixth birthday party, in a sleeping bag when they’d gone camping, against the shark tank at the aquarium, on the train, on a zeppelin, at a concert. Nowhere was off-limits to the Doctor’s boundless imagination.

Some of these adventures in shagging were absolutely brilliant, while others…not so much. Contrary to popular belief, shagging in the shower is not as easy as the films make it look, and Rose had a purple lump on her forehead to prove it.

After that incident, the Doctor kept their sexual relations strictly within the confines of the bedroom. Rose was grateful at first (her head was bloody killing her), but after three weeks of strictly bedroom sex, Rose was started to miss the adventure of seeing where they could shag and for how long without being caught. The most exciting thing they’d done was fuck on the sofa just moments before her family was due ‘round.

After another few days of missionary position, the Doctor tentatively asked if he could try something.

“You sure you want me to stop?” she mumbled around his cock, rolling his balls between her fingers.

He grunted and fisted his hands in the duvet before gathering his senses to pull her up the length of his body. He sat up and captured her lips between his, groaning when he tasted himself on her tongue. Rose ground down on his aching cock, bright red and throbbing and yearning for her mouth again. He was tempted, _so tempted_ , to just yank her down on him and thrust and thrust and thrust, and it would be so good. But he wanted something else a bit more.

“Trust me?” he asked, breaking their kiss and lightly tracing his fingertips over the patch of skin that had sported a goose egg up until last week.

Rose took his hand from her face and pressed her lips to his palm.

“Always,” she murmured.

The Doctor twisted his hands against her hips, urging her to spin around and face away from him. She felt her breath hitch and her thighs clamped together. He leaned forward and brushed his lips along the back of her neck and shoulders while his hands wandered around to tease her breasts. He knew she liked it when he took her from behind, and he did too. It was hard and fast and allowed for so much leverage and friction and he could get so deep and…

The Doctor stifled a needy whimper, nearly telling his new idea to sod off so he could fuck Rose right now. Gritting his teeth to try and gain some semblance of control, the Doctor eased himself down and propped a pillow under his neck.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he rasped.

The Doctor could tell right away when Rose understood what he wanted, because she moved herself until her glistening folds were hovering just over his face. She dropped her mouth to it was mere inches from his cock.

“Is this what you wanted?” she murmured, her breath ghosting over his weeping tip and making him shudder.

Her tongue darted out and traced a delicate circle around the head. She flattened her tongue and trailed it from tip to base and back up again before flicking her tongue over his slit and catching the dewy drop that was forming.

“Unhg, fuck yes,” he hissed, thrusting up lightly.

Rose rested her forearms on his hips to pin them to the mattress as she slowly lowered her hips to his face. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tugged until he could swipe his tongue across her swollen clit.

She let out a shuddering groan that went right to his cock, hardening it impossible further. Just when the need became almost unbearable, he felt the wet warmth of her mouth engulf his cock.

“Fuck,” he growled, his head dropping back to the pillow as he lost himself to the suction she was creating.

Rose squirmed and whimpered above him, and the pressure around his cock loosened. His eyes shot open in confusion until he realized with a twinge of embarrassment that he was neglecting her needs.

“Sorry, love,” he mumbled, forcing his head up to wrap his lips around her clit.

He hadn’t realized how difficult this might be, trying to divide his attentions between his own pleasure and hers. But dammit, he was determined to be successful, and tried to ignore the pleasure she was giving him in favor of getting her off quickly.

Rose gasped around him before moaning deeply when he sucked at her clit with increasing speed and pressure. Her hand tightened around his cock, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into her hand, moaning as her weight kept his hips well and truly pinned.

“Fuck, Doctor,” she whimpered, now grinding unashamedly against his tongue. “More, more, more.”

The Doctor brought his right hand down from where it had been holding her up to insert one then two fingers into her sopping cunt. _Fuck_ she was so wet. So wet and hot and close. Her muscles were fluttering frantically around his fingers, and he curled them in and out, catching on that perfect patch of ribbed muscle.

She keened loudly and pistoned her hips faster and faster, getting herself off on his fingers as his tongue flicked rapidly against her clit.

“Close,” she whimpered. Her hands had left him by now and her breath teased at his dripping cock. If he weren’t so determined to get her off like this, he would have flipped them and pounded relentlessly into her until they both came. He whimpered, feeling his cock throb in time with his heartbeat, and he tried to thrust up but the weight of her on his hips rendered him immobile and helpless.

“Rose,” he moaned, still fucking her with his fingers and mouth.

“Gonna come,” she whined, her inner walls tightening around his hand, keeping him in place. “Gonna come, gonna come, gonna co–”

She came with a cry, his name on her lips as her muscles clamped around his fingers, pulsing her release. Her juiced dripped down his hand as he thrust them in and out, guiding her through her orgasm. She was so fucking hot when she came, and the Doctor’s cock ached in protest against the neglect. But his hands were tied; one was buried deeply in Rose and the other was holding her aloft as her muscles spasmed.

He whimpered, trying to thrust up but unable to.

“Rose, please,” he begged, wriggling his hips desperately. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. “God, Rose, _please_. I need to come. Please, make me come.”

Rose finally snapped out of her orgasmic haze and realized he was still painfully aroused. She rubbed at his hip in apology before engulfing his red and angry cock in her mouth.

“Unhg! Oh, fuck! Rose, Rose, _Rose_!” he chanted, feeling the coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter, wanting to release, needing to release. He was so fucking close. “Close, love. So close. Need it, need it, need it. Fuck, Rose. Harder. Faster.”

Rose didn’t even try to stop the thrusting of his hips, but rather worked with his rhythm. She sucked at his tip as her hand jacked at his base, occasionally dipping down to massage his balls. They were getting tighter and tighter, and she knew he was so close.

“Oh, _yes_!” he finally cried, feeling the tension snap.

He arched up into her as hot prickles of pleasure radiated outward from his balls with a blinding intensity, whiting out his vision and leaving him gasping for breath. He released helplessly in her mouth and whined as he rode out the waves of pleasure, his hips bucking erratically.

Finally, he dropped limply back to the bed. His arms were unable to support her hips any longer, but she seemed to be in more control of her body and held herself up as she guided him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. When she’d swallowed down every last drop, she let him slip from her mouth to lie limply on his hip.

The Doctor was still panting for breath, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and he almost didn’t notice when Rose lifted herself off of him. She moved to cuddle beside him, and his arms automatically came up to wrap around her shoulder, anchoring her to him.

“Good?” she asked, knowing bloody well that it was.

The Doctor gasped out a laugh and buried his face in her neck.

“Love you,” he murmured, inhaling deeply.

“Love you, too,” she replied, carding her fingers through his damp hair. “Sorry to leave you hanging like that.”

“You were a bit busy,” he said smugly.

Rose chuckled and said, “It was great though. I’ve missed doing stuff like this.”

“We shag almost every day!” the Doctor protested, his voice jumping an octave.

Rose’s face flushed slightly as she tried to figure out how to best phrase her next thought. She didn’t want the Doctor to feel as though their sex life was boring. For all his confident bravado, Rose quickly learned that he harbored deep insecurities about himself and their relationship. She often found herself walking the fine line between inflating his ego and destroying it.

“Just…I’ve missed the adventures of new and amazing ways to shag each other is all,” she finally said, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh,” he said quietly, uncurling from her to stare at the ceiling too. “Right.”

“I love our sex life, Doctor,” she quickly assured, rolling over onto her side to look at him. “I really do. But I’ve missed the thrill of shagging somewhere we shouldn’t. I miss the adrenaline of knowing we could be found out at any moment.”

Rose didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered to her forehead.

“But you got hurt,” he said softly, raising his fingers once more to the ghost of a bruise.

“It was an accident,” she said gently, pulling his hand away and threading their fingers together. “I’m fine now.”

“But it was my idea!” he protested, his frustration with himself growing. “And you got hurt because of me.”

“Actually I think I was the one who slipped,” she said cheekily, remembering back to how she’d tried to push him away to drop and give him a blowjob. But she hadn’t realized how much of her weight he had actually been supporting, and her already-precarious footing slipped.

The Doctor looked about to argue again, but instead sighed and said, “I just wanted to give you a new sort of adventure. We don’t have the stars anymore, at least not for another couple of years, so I just wanted to make this life exciting for you.”

Rose’s jaw slackened in surprise just before her heart broke for him. They’d been in this universe for nearly fifteen months, and he still doubted himself, doubted them?

“Oh, Doctor,” she sighed.

She cuddled up beside him and wrapped her arm around his middle. The Doctor curled into her embrace, and Rose pressed her lips to his chest.

“I love you,” she said thickly, near tears that the Doctor had been so insecure for all this time. “And I want to be here with you. Even if we could never travel again, I’d still want you here. Even if we weren’t shagging, I’d _still want you here_. You’re my best friend and I love you so much, Doctor, _so much_. I am never, ever, leaving you, no matter what.”

The Doctor smiled shyly at her as the knot in his chest unraveled. He knew she loved him, he really, truly _knew_ , but there were still some dark days where the little voice in the back of his mind chattered at him and told him it was out of pity and obligation.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple.

He gathered her close to his chest and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He could feel the beating of her heart echoing on the right half of his chest that still felt empty at times. He felt Rose’s fingertips trace delicate circles across his hip as she snuggled closer. The Doctor exhaled softly, utterly content. Who needed a second heart anyways? He had Rose.


End file.
